


Sweet Loki and Elizabeth- The New House

by starrynightfantasies



Series: In Clone Love and War [11]
Category: Loki - Fandom
Genre: Gen, moving day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-17
Updated: 2020-02-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:21:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22763134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starrynightfantasies/pseuds/starrynightfantasies
Summary: Sweet Loki asks his brothers to move his and Elizabeth's things into their new home as a surprise for his bride-to-be. This is the story of their moving day.
Relationships: Sweet Loki/Elizabeth
Series: In Clone Love and War [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/993879
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	Sweet Loki and Elizabeth- The New House

Most people assumed that since Loki enjoyed the occasional bit of chaos and mass hysteria that his entire life was ungrounded and completely unorganized, but that simply was not the case. He was quite meticulous when it came to keeping his belongings in order, mostly because he did not enjoy wasting his precious time searching for something he needed. So when Sweet Loki asked him to oversee the moving and unpacking of his and Elizabeth's things, Loki was more than a little excited. He immediately asked for diagrams of where the furniture should be placed so he could show the others and direct them where to go. Then, he made a list of assigned duties for each of the clones. He hadn't anticipated that they would be just as thrilled about the project as he was.

“Who decided to place the sofa  _ here _ ? I mean, the arm of this thing would be perfect for bending her over and---” Lecherous wasn't allowed to finish his thought before Affectionate Loki made a disgusted sound and trapped him between the arm of the sofa and the wall. 

“Just put the damn thing where it's supposed to go and stop vocalizing your animalistic urges,” he growled.

“Oh don't try to claim you hadn't thought of it. It's the perfect height,” Lecherous replied with a smirk.

“She's with child, you pervert!”

Lecherous didn't answer. He simply stood there staring at the sofa for a moment before moving on to the end table.

Protective Loki had just finished running everyone out of the kitchen so he could organize the silverware- mostly the knives- in order of sharpness, and baby-proof the drawers. He couldn't bear the thought of his little... Niece? Yes, niece. Getting hurt in there. It wasn't too long before Frost was back though. It was exceptionally hot outside, and his fully Jotun brother was feeling the effects.

“Back for more?” Protective Loki asked in his usual short manner.

“Dear  _ gods _ , it's hot as  _ fuck _ ,” Frost panted as he proceeded to shove his face into the small freezer. Protective Loki watched in amusement, waiting to see if he would try to get any more of his sizable body inside. 

“Are we cooling the entire house?”

Loki's voice echoed through the kitchen as he grinned at Frost, clearly teasing him.

Frost didn't answer. He simply moaned as he pressed his face to the side of the ice maker.

As he peered out the kitchen window, Loki could see Needy Loki busily planting flowers in the empty boxes. Earlier that morning, he'd spent a few hours building bird houses and several squirrel nests. Thankfully, Loki had caught him before he managed to lure a family of skunks into the yard. 

“Is he still building little homes for the critters?” Protective Loki asked, wrinkling his nose slightly.

“Actually, he's planting flowers. They're quite lovely,” Loki replied. 

Frost immediately pulled himself away from the refrigerator and ran to the window to admire the flowers, but it wasn't long before that serene moment was broken.

“Do I look _ fine _ or what?” 

Lecherous purred from the doorway.

He was standing there wearing nothing but a silky blue robe and a smirk.

“Dear gods, take that off this instant! It doesn't belong to you and it doesn't  _ fit _ ,” Loki chided.

“Au contraire--” Lecherous replied as his form shimmered. Suddenly, the robe fit  _ her _ body perfectly.

“You _ have _ to show me how to do that!” Frost exclaimed in awe.

Lecherous, who was having far too much fun, slithered over to Frost and touched his cheek, smiling like a predator.

“I'd be delighted.”

“Norns, what now!?” Loki muttered angrily as he banged on the window. Needy Loki poked his head up and looked at Loki guiltily, then smiled.

“I already told him  _ not _ to make this place into an animal sanctuary and he's out there feeding the fucking raccoons!” 

Frost laughed, then turned to Loki and smiled knowingly.

“You know, it might be nice to have a few animals around... And I could talk to them- let them know that digging in the garbage is strictly prohibited…”

Loki's brow furrowed slightly as he looked at Frost as if he was trying to figure out what the Hel he was saying.

“You mean you're going to negotiate with the  _ raccoons _ ?”

“Of course,” Frost smiled.

Loki knew that Frost was capable of talking to and  _ hearing _ domesticated animals such as cats, dogs, and even fish, but he’d never seen the clone negotiate with wild critters. This, he had to see. When he sneaked outside, Frost and Needy were crouched down near the porch; both holding a small amount of fresh produce. While Needy was simply whispering softly to the raccoons, Frost seemed to be having a conversation with them. 

“Well you see, soon there will be another baby here, and I’m certain she will adore you all. However, it would be lovely if you could clean up after yourselves,” he said reasonably. 

A few more nods and  _ mmhmms _ , and the deal was done. The raccoons would make their home under the porch as long as they were able to keep their end of the bargain. Frost looked up at Loki and smiled proudly before darting inside the house and sticking his face inside the freezer once more. 

When Loki walked back inside, he heard a small commotion coming from one of the upstairs bedrooms. Rolling his eyes dramatically, he started up the stairs wondering what the problem was. 

“But  _ he _ said I could decorate this room!  _ By myself. _ ” 

Loki was already grinding his teeth. He had no idea he was so annoying. Suddenly, he realized he should probably bring April flowers more often. And jewelry. And lots and lots of wine. 

“What in the  _ Nine _ is happening up here?” He growled. 

Protective Loki whipped his head around looking angrier than Loki had seen him in a very long time. 

“My  _ brother _ claims that  _ he _ is in charge of decorating the baby’s room,” he snarled, nodding his head at King. 

King laughed without humor and rolled his eyes. 

“That’s  _ not _ what I said. I said we should  _ all _ be able to decorate the baby’s room. After all, you’re  _ not _ her only uncle!”

Loki almost laughed. It was odd, and perhaps even a bit perverse if he thought too much about the situation. Technically, they weren’t the baby’s uncles. They were all her  _ fathers _ . 

“No one is touching the baby’s room. It’s off limits,” Loki said with finality. “Her father wishes to decorate it himself, and I wouldn’t get in his way for anything in the realms.”

As Loki left the room, Protective Loki followed, evidently not finished with his argument. 

“Are you absolutely certain that room is safe for her? I-- well, I could make sure there’s nothing in there that could harm her. I already secured the kitchen.” 

Loki gave Protective Loki a suspicious look, but it only took a moment for him to realize that he never wanted to actually  _ decorate _ . He’d only wanted to protect the baby. Once again, Loki wondered where all of these different personalities had come from. If April was right, they were all present somewhere inside  _ him _ , but he would likely never know where.

“For the love of Thor's hairless sack, take that robe off  _ this instant! _ ” Loki growled as he watched Lecherous prance around the kitchen. “They could arrive at any moment and Elizabeth would be utterly horrified!”

Lecherous giggled and slipped the garment off of her shoulders, but didn't go any further.

“Are you _ sure? _ You might be sorry… I'm not so certain you can handle this,” she waved her arms around her voluptuous figure and smirked.

Loki rolled his eyes dramatically. “You do realize that I  _ am _ you, yes? Therefore I'm not likely to find you sexually attractive.”

Seconds later, Loki's cell buzzed in his pocket, startling Lecherous who let out a high pitched  _ yelp  _ and dashed up the stairs.

“Everything had better be in order in ten minutes!” Loki yelled, far more stressed than he'd been in a long time. 

When there was no answer from any of them, Loki changed his tactic;

“THEY'RE BRINGING CHOCOLATE CAKE!”

Five seconds later, all six brothers were standing in the living room-  _ fully clothed _ \- and very excited to show Sweet Loki and Elizabeth what they had done. 

  
  
  



End file.
